


The Dragon's Fury

by secretfantasies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Ozai Wins, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dark fic, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, POV Katara (Avatar), Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfantasies/pseuds/secretfantasies
Summary: The Phoenix King had found the perfect way to make Katara pay for her part in the war.
Relationships: Katara/Ozai (Avatar)
Kudos: 33





	The Dragon's Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd.

She had been fed a proper meal this time rather than the prison gruel that she had grown accustomed to. A handmaiden had bathed her in a steaming bath filled with fragrant flowers and brushed out the knots in her hair until it shined. An oil smelling of fire lilies was dappled onto her neck, between her breasts, and over her inner thigh, while her long hair was braided back in place, the handmaiden giving it a nice tug to make sure that no lock was able to slip out.

Katara’s hands were still bound together and her mouth gagged to prevent her from screaming.

It had been two months since The Phoenix King had killed The Avatar and won the war, two months of her rotting in a cell, and only two weeks of her being prepared for her new role. Because of her efforts against him, she was informed that Ozai had saw it fit for her to become his own personal slave. 

Katara had originally thought he meant for her to spend her days fanning him and fluffing his pillows until they had shaved the coarse hair that grew on the bound between her legs and had began to make her consume a special tea each morning, routinely examining her body until they were sure that The Phoenix King will be satisfied. 

“She hasn’t got a lot of breasts or much of an ass,” one man critiqued, humiliation and anger staining her face red as their hungry eyes roamed her naked body.

“Aye, she is a tiny little thing, isn’t she? But still a virgin, as far as I can tell. He will definitely like that.”

The first man took a look at the rage and defiance in Katara’s eyes and licked his lips. “You’re right. I think he’ll have fun breaking this bitch either way.”

It wasn’t much longer after that when they had finally dubbed her acceptable for their king. They had talked to her as if she were being rewarded, but Katara would have rather been killed like they did her father and brother or left alone to be forgotten about in her cell for the rest of her life. 

The walk to his room was more of a death march, and she felt the dread and nerves in the pit of her stomach. One of Ozai’s guards had opened the doors of his chambers to her, placing a chain around her neck and tying her to the bedpost. This gave her enough room to walk around the room, but stopped her from being able to run away. And then he was gone, leaving her completely alone and at the mercy of a man known to have none. 

His room was dark and crimson, with plush maroon carpets and a bed the size of the sea. It was also sweltering. There were no windows to be seen, no breeze to give a gentle relief against the brutal Fire Nation heat. Despite being only clothed in a thin silk robe, her skin was glistening in sweat.

The only thing truly icy in the room was the cold glare in her blue eyes when the door clicked open, a chilling smirk already on her capture’s face. 

Ozai was an objectively handsome man; he was tall and broad and muscular and did not show much effects of aging despite being old enough to be her father. But he was hateful and nasty, sending the world into an unstable chaos and killing everyone who Katara had ever loved, only leaving her alive with the intention of raping her as much as he pleased. Her hatred for him had outweighed any attraction that her traitorous body might feel towards him. 

She watched as he kicked off his boots at the door and shed his tunic, leaving his chest bare as he crossed the room. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t The Avatar’s whore,” he mocked as he took in the sight of her bound and gagged for him. “More like my whore now. You have a lot to atone for, you little slut.” 

Katara wished that she could send an ice dagger flying to his throat or crook her fingers and take control his mind until she could convince his heart to explode at her command. But her hands were still tied painfully behind her back and she was too weak to even attempt bloodbending. She has not seen the moon in two painful months. 

Instead of complying, Katara had tried to kick him, to make him feel just a fraction of the hurt that he had made her feel. Smoke flared from his nostrils as he quickly pinned her to his bed, holding her head down harshly with his large hand. “That is not how this will work you stubborn little bitch. You lost and now you’re my prize. Try that again and see how much I can truly punish you.” 

He yanked her up from the bed so that he could get a feel of her body, harshly gripping her breasts between his hands, her nipples already hard. He rolled them around between his fingers before flipping her over so that he could get a feel of her ass, giving her backside a good squeeze as well. 

He lit a small flame in his hand and singed away her robe until she was fully exposed to him and his wandering hands. 

“So young and sexy. How old are you? Thirteen? Fourteen?” He dipped a hand between her legs, her thighs tensing at his touch. “Better hope you feel good on my cock, girl.” Like everything in this room, his hands were uncomfortably warm on her skin. Her body was flushed red from head-to-toe and sweat still remained on her skin. She shivered anyways at his words as if she were exposed on the ice rather than in the den of the dragon. 

Ozai removed the last few layers of his clothing until cock bobbed free, already aroused in anticipation. She traced a vein from his base to his head with her eyes and was fearful of how impossibly big his dick looked against her tiny body. Physically, he was going to completely break her, that Katara was sure of. But she would never let him break her mind. He gave himself a few pumps while staring down at her, looking so threatening and imposing. 

“Spread your legs, whore," he demanded, hunger in his voice. She felt a lick of flames spark at the base of her spine at his words but made no effort to move. His hot hands roughly gripped her legs to separate them himself. “I said this is not a game girl. The more you disobey me the more you will be punished.” 

Katara swore at the situation, muffled by her gag and Ozai’s eyes flicked up to her face. “I think I might have a better way of keeping you quiet, little whore. A slut cannot mouth back with a mouth full of dick.”

Without warning, her legs were kicked out from under her until she was involuntarily kneeling before him. He pulled the gag from her mouth, slipping it down to her neck and Katara took the opportunity to send him a thousand curses. “You miserable, pathetic man. You cannot make me suffer more than you already have. I hope your death is slow and painful.” 

She saw lightning spark from the tips of his fingers before he controlled it and instead slapped her face, the sting on her cheek and ringing in her ears only a small price to pay. “Fuck you, you little water whore. You should be begging for my mercy for your crimes of being a Southern Water Tribe bitch. Of being The Avatar’s companion. Of working with my disappointment of a son to try and overthrow me. You should consider yourself lucky that you are fuckable because if you weren't you not be breathing right now.” 

He held down her head with one hand and forced her mouth open with the other. Katara had time to take one deep breath before she felt the tip of his cock on her tongue. Ozai groaned in satisfaction, reaching down to tweak one of her nipples in the way that she was ashamed to admit that she liked, one hand still holding onto her jaw. 

“Your body is mine now, understand? Your pathetic excuse for breasts are mine. Your mouth is all mine to stuff with my cock whenever I please. No more bratty little comments or you will suffer for them. And your pussy? I own it and will stuff you with my come over and over again and you will thank me for it. Now suck, you little slut.”

Katara was once again defiant and he yanked the chain around her neck until it tightened, slightly choking her into compliance. She sucked on his head, blue eyes locked with his blazing gold ones as she lapped up his cock. 

“Yes. That’s it. I knew you could be useful for something. Do you like taking down my cock? My own personal little sex slave.” Katara sent him a harsh glare, considering biting into his member, but Ozai shoved more of himself into her before she could do so.

She felt him hit the back of her throat and gagged as he attempted to force more and more of him into her mouth. Tears pricked her eyes, but she did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing them run down her face. Ozai held her head in place so that he could thrust himself into her, moaning every time he heard her gag. She felt betrayed when her body released a moan of its own at the sounds he made. 

He seemed to be enjoying her pain, turned on by it even more than she’d imagined he’d be. It was one thing her being a naked teenager to fuck (and a virgin at that), and another being one of his conquests of war, but none of that seemed to get him going as much as her cries of pain every time he managed to fit another inch in her mouth. 

He abruptly pulled away, his cock hard and glistening and he titled her jaw so that their eyes met once again. “I am gonna enjoy you watching you choke on my come, water bitch. You better swallow it all.” He studied her face for a moment, still not done taunting her. “I actually think you like being my little pet. I heard your moans. You really are a slut, aren’t you?” 

“You’re a monster,” she spat back. “I will never, _ ever _ enjoy this.”

The challenge flashed in Ozai’s eyes as he pulled her onto her feet and flung her onto the bed, hands instantly finding a home between her thighs. He stroked a taunting finger in her entrance, which was already traitorously wet, and then brushed his thumb over her nub causing Katara to gasp. “Don’t be a liar on top of a criminal and a slut. You’re already wet for me. I think I know just how to completely break you forever.”

Without warning, one of his hands went to her stomach, pinning her down as his head disappeared between her thighs. She felt his hot breath on her cunt before his tongue made its first swipe. Her belly coiled at the sensation and she felt lit on fire from within. 

“No! Stop!” She would not enjoy this, she couldn’t. She kicked at his shoulders with her legs and he pulled her chain and squeezed her neck harder in response, digging his tongue deeper into her now sopping entrance while rubbing at her clit with his thumb. This was a torment of a completely different type.

“No. I will not, I do not-- _Ahhh._ ” Soon her protests vanished completely until she was writhing underneath him, trying her hardest to bite back his name from her moans. 

“You are so wet, girl. So close to coming.” He kept up his tortuous rubbing of her little nub, giving enough pressure to keep her in agony but not enough to grant her a release. And Katara had never known it could feel this wonderful. Her clumsy fingers and the one time that she had let Jet rub her out had never felt this mind-numbingly good. Her body was about to explode, wanting nothing but relief from the throbbing between her thighs. “You’re not going to come until you beg, bitch.”

“Fuck you. I will never beg.” Ozai slowed down his pace on her clit, much to her body’s protest and removed his mouth from her completely, only to harshly bite at her inner thigh, causing her to shriek in surprise. She hated how the lick of pain she felt added to the experience, how much she liked it and like being used. 

She was delirious with desire when she looked down at him through hooded, blissed out eyes. “Fuck you.” 

The Phoenix King roared at her defiance and slipped two fingers inside of her, methodically pumping in and out and crooking  _ just right _ until she was once again moaning and close to seeing stars, his free hand coming up to play with her breasts. 

“Oh. That feels so,  _ ah _ .” She sounded so wrecked, so breathless, this was just another fight for him to win. 

But then he pulled away once again, standing up to leer down at her painfully aroused body, completely turned on by him, for him. “Beg.” 

She would be furious with herself later, but her body was delirious and screaming in pleasure, suddenly feeling cold without his delicious heat pushing her towards the edge. “Please Phoenix King. Please make me come. I am your dirty little pet. You feel so good. Please. Please.  _ Please. _ ” 

Satisfied, he latched himself onto her clit, sucking at it relentlessly until heat flared throughout her body and she was shouting his name in pleasure. Katara was wrong earlier. Ozai had completely broken her tonight and crushed whatever defiant spirit she had left. Just not in the way that she expected. Surrendering to him and coming for him made her feel dirty and ashamed. 

But it felt so good. Being exposed to him, being slapped around by him, falling apart from his tongue as he worked at her clit, being completely engulfed in his flame. Her ate her out like he owned her cunt, and perhaps maybe he did. 

Heat and desire coiled in her again with the way he was looking down at her. His large hands possessively gripped her hips and flipped her over until she was on her belly and ass up in front of him. 

His hand came flying down her backside, harsh and stinging. Katara cried out and he slapped her again, his hands heated and burning. “Such a little whore you are. Is that what they teach you down in the Water Tribes?” 

He pulled apart her cheeks to get a good look at her asshole, before lighting a small flame in his hand and lightly brushing it over her hole. Katara yelped in pain, her voice perfectly tormented when she spoke again. “P-please Phoenix King. That hurts!”

She was awarded with another firey slap to her rear, now raw and painful and the tears that had threatened to leak out of her the entire night finally began to make their way to the surface. “Don’t you dare speak out of turn again! Especially after I made you come, you fucking slut!” 

He shoved her head down to the mattress and lined his hard cock against her virgin entrance. Katara’s stomach clinched in fear, bracing herself for what was about to happen as he pushed himself inside of her, uncaring about the hurt he caused her. In fact, her wrecked sobs and agonizing cries were music to his ears. 

“Oh, fuck.” He bottomed out, and the soreness Katara felt between her legs was like no other. He was already so massive against her tiny body, Ozai’s cock felt as if he were splitting her in two. He slapped her ass one more and began to move.

His pace was brutal and punishing, doing his best to make her pay for her part in the war, and she screamed in pain each time he thrusted into her.

“Hurts doesn’t it, you bitch? You feel so good on my cock, though. So tight.” He bought his head to hers and whispered the next words into her ear, drinking in the absolutely aching expression on her face. “I hope I absolutely destroy you.” 

A trail of smoke danced off of his hands as he traced back down her back, gripping her hips and hitching one of her legs around his waist for better access to her cunt, dominating her from behind. 

“You’re mine now, waterbender. All mine to use and abuse as I please. Go on and cry all you want, your pain just gets my dick even harder.” 

She was sobbing now, openly crying like the child that she was. There was no hope left. Her world has been reduced solely to Phoenix King Ozai and pleasing him with her body. 

“So good. I promised you that I’d break you. I was gonna murder you that day I made you watch me burn your family and pathetic little friends alive. Getting to rape you every night will be so much better.” 

He grabbed her braid, harshly pulling on it until her back was flushed against his torso. A flaming hand pinched one of her nipples. His thrusts became more erratic as he slammed his body into hers, steam from his breath blowing onto her neck like a dragon’s flame. 

His hands had warmed up in his pleasure and his hold on her was burning her flesh, permanently branding her as his as he had done to his son all of those years ago. She wasn’t even sure if he realized he was doing it, lost in the haze of chasing his own orgasm, and Katara bit her lip until blood was drawn to bite back her scream. 

Katara desperately wanted him to stop, and would do anything for him to finally be pleased with her and send her back to her cell. But she was in so much pain. She could do nothing but bend to his will and pray to Tui and La that all of her misery would soon be over. 

Her mind flashed briefly to her mother who had bravely sacrificed herself to save Katara and the future of the Southern Waterbenders. What would she think now, with the world engulfed in flames and her only daughter now the Pheonix King’s personal sex slave? Was it worth it? She wished that she had died instead in that moment. 

She thought about her orgasm earlier and how in her fucked-out state she thought that she would gladly get slapped around by him again if he let her feel that good. She thought about the insistent pounding between her thighs, the moans spilling out of his mouth because of her, about the suffocating heat all around her and inside of her. It felt like he had firebent her body and warmed her until she was feverish and her blood was boiling for him. 

She thought of her own little gasps at his cock inside of her, rare and mixed in with her many tears, but there.  _ You’re mine now, waterbender. _

Ozai’s hips stuttered and soon he was slamming into her one last time before his come exploded inside of her. He groaned in pleasure and then bit down on her shoulder as he came, leaving another harsh reminder of his ownership of her. 

After a moment to catch his breath, he finally pulled out to examine the mess he made of her body. There would be bruises blooming everywhere in the morning from where he slapped her around, burn marks too. She would never be able to heal it, not with her hands permanently tied behind her back and the look on his face at the sight of her wrecked body. 

There was blood staining his sheets, blending into the maroon color of his comforter and his seed was leaking out of her spent cunt, some of it running down her inner thigh. He swiped his fingers in the mess and bought it up to her lips, shoving them into her mouth and watching as she sucked on them, his salty and bitter taste washing over her mouth.

“What a worthless whore you are. You’re good for nothing but my cock.” She felt the humiliation down to her bones. 

Their eyes met and her face flushed even further, causing him to smirk. “You felt so good. I should have raped you sooner. I know you love it too, don’t you, bitch?”

“Y-yes, Phoenix King.” She mostly didn’t, but there was a part of her, however small, that flared at the thought of him making her come again. It was cruel and every ounce of pleasure she felt was canceled out by her deep shame. This was going to be the rest of her life until he got bored of her and finally killed her. 

“Is your spirit broken yet?” He taunted, carefully studying her tear streaked face. 

“Yes, Phoenix King.” She was past her breaking point, something coiling inside of her at the look on his face. Desire. Lust. Possessiveness. His eyes raked over her body once again, her skin prickling under his gaze. 

“No. I don’t think it is,” he said after a moment, shoving her back onto the bed where she now belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> I remember at the end of my last fic I said that I would come back with something lighthearted and fluffy, but instead I wrote this dark and horrible monster.
> 
> Ah, well. I hope all of you perverts enjoyed anyways ;)


End file.
